


The Kiss

by WinterSky101



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Dialogue Heavy, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-11
Updated: 2012-09-11
Packaged: 2017-11-14 00:14:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/509281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterSky101/pseuds/WinterSky101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Suddenly, their lips are pressed together and they're kissing just as a normal couple would. Looking at them, no one would suspect the truth. But the truth is what keeps them from getting too close or going to far. And the kiss breaks off, and though they know it wasn't real, they'll never see each other in the same light again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Kiss

"Do you see them?"

"Yes, I see them. I'm not blind."

"What are we going to do?"

"Wait."

"They're getting closer."

"I  _know_  they are."

"What's the plan?"

"We have to act normal."

"How do you suggest we do that?"

"Well, first off, not by running away."

"I know it'll look suspicious, but if they get too close, they'll recognize us. They'll definitely at least recognize you."

"I know the risks. But it'll only be worse if we run. Follow me."

"Where are we going?"

"Hold my hand."

"Excuse me?"

"Just do it!"

"Okay, jeez. So where are we going?"

"Away from here. But  _slowly_."

"Just a normal walking pace, then?"

"Exactly. Let's stop at a vendor or something, so it doesn't look like we're trying to get away. There's definitely enough of them here."

"Which one should we go to?"

"How about the flower vendor?"

"The  _flower_  vendor?"

"Flowers are innocent and completely unlike us. It's the last place they'd expect us to go. Anyway, those peonies are beautiful. Buy me one."

"Come on…"

"Look at the woman selling them. She could use the money. Besides, we have more than enough."

"Okay, okay…"

"Remember to go up there at a normal pace. And speak with an accent. Anything but American. We want to be tourists, but not American ones."

"I  _know_  what we're supposed to do. Just because I haven't been doing this as long as you have-"

"-And I've had to save your butt on multiple occasions-"

"-Doesn't mean I can't handle buying flowers."

"So you say…"

"You're impossible. Here are the stupid peonies."

"Not the most romantic way I've ever been handed flowers."

"You've been given flowers before?"

"Just because  _you_  never get dates doesn't mean  _I_  don't."

"Are these 'dates' parts of missions? Because they don't count. You  _always_  get the missions where the suspect asks you out."

"That's because most of those suspects are male and straight, thus more interested in you than in me."

"Still not fair."

"Well, maybe next time, we can get you dressed up like a girl and  _you_  can do one of those missions. I can see you in a dress."

"Oh, ha ha, very funny."

"I know. I'm just hilarious."

"I can hardly breathe for laughing."

"I can tell. Come on. Hold my hand again. Let's get out of here."

"Oh crap."

"I see them too. Right in front of us."

"We can't just change the way we're going for no reason."

"Well, here's a reason."

"What are you doing? You can't just drag me over here without giving me a bit of warning first!"

"I wanted to see the view from over here."

"Ah. A reason for going a different way?"

"Exactly."

"You still could have told me."

"I could have…but it was more fun this way."

"I hate you."

"Oh, you know you love me."

"You keep thinking that."

"I know it's true."

"Do you see what I'm seeing?"

"Why are they following us?"

"They might have just turned at the same spot we did."

"That would work if it was anyone but us. But I somehow doubt this was a coincidence."

"So what are we going to do?"

"I don't know! You come up with an idea this time!"

"You know I'm terrible at that!"

"Alright. I have an idea, but I don't think you're going to like it."

"Liking it doesn't matter. Will it work?"

"I hope so. Probably."

"Well, it's the best we've got. What is this idea?"

"Kiss me."

" _What?_ "

"That's the idea!"

"I understand why you thought I wouldn't like it. That is the stupidest idea I've ever heard!"

"Well then you come up with something better!"

"It wouldn't be that hard!"

"Look, what's the harm in trying?"

"It's a stupid idea."

"They're getting closer!"

"What's the plan, then?"

"Just kiss me!"

"Alright! Fine!"

Suddenly, their lips are pressed together and they're kissing just as a normal couple would. They're not normal - far from it, actually - but they play the part well enough.

Looking at them, no one would suspect the truth.

But the truth is what keeps them from getting too close or going to far. Because in the end, this won't matter. There are much more important things at stake here. They don't want to think about them, but they exist, lurking just out of sight. And the kiss breaks off, and though they know it wasn't real, they'll never see each other in the same light again.

Natasha and Clint will never see each other the same way again.

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone is unsure, the first line was said by Clint, the second by Natasha, and so on and so forth.
> 
> My writing tumblr is [here](http://winterskywrites.tumblr.com/), if you're interested.


End file.
